Cure
by Negative-Hysteria
Summary: At the very least, a divided world begins to accept Inhumans. With Coulson now at the bottom of the S.H.I.E.L.D food chain, he and his partner, Mack, struggle to track down now-rogue Agent Daisy. It isn't long until a discovery of a lab by the agents reveals a virus that targets Inhumans. Could this be the end of the Inhuman race?


**My own little season 4. This story is less predictions and more just what I want to write with the characters. Hope you enjoy :)**

"Call the director", Coulson said, breathing heavily from the failed pursuit of the ex-agent, "We struck out again". Coulson scanned the alley and began to make his way to the black SHIELD SUV

"That'll take us off her trail," Mack reminded him, holstering his weapon before following his partner through the tattered alley,

"And call in the Natoinal Guard, yeah" Coulson mumbled through the statement, slowing his pace. Mack strode alongside him, understanding the position the failure to capture Daisy has put them in.

"Where will we be assigned?" Mack asked though almost certain of the answer. Coulson hesitated before responding, pausing to slide his sunglasses on to his face before proceeding to the vehicle,

"Guess we'll have to wait and see"

"5 months" the director said without lifting his eyes from a manilla folder resting on his lap. His desk was cluttered with files and stray papers from corner to corner, barely leaving room for the tiny black laptop at the center,

"Sir?" Coulson asked, clearing his throat briefly. The director finally lifted his eyes to Coulson, allowing for him to steal a glance at the folder in his hands.

"5 months since that Agent of yours ran off. 5 months I've covered your ass from the lash of almost every goddamn department head this organization has," the director raised from his chair and slammed the folder on the desk. The folder titled 'Agent Daisy Johnson', "and you come up with nothing." The director gestured to the folder on the desk,

"Sir, she was trained well and is incredibly resourceful-" coulson began but was cut off by a slam on the desk,

"More resourceful than the over 30 men I have with you on this case?" He yelled, a vain emerging from his left temple so prominent it seemed as if it would burst,

"Truth, sir?" Coulson asked,

"Always" the director replied,

"Yes," coulson lowered his voice, "Daisy is one of the best Agents I have ever worked with. Its going to take a lot more than a handful of mediocre agents and the time you've given me-"

"Agent Coulson I am well aware of your relationship with the girl," the director interrupted, "I know I can trust you, Coulson, but you're too close to this. In fact your entire former team is too close to this," THe director strode around his desk to stand directly in front of Coulson, " I need agents I can count on to be efficient. In this case, thats contain the threat your little rogue agent poses. To contain it at any cost"

"She's more valuable to us alive," Coulson pressed, inching his face closer to the director. The director had a look in his eye that Coulson could not quite identify. He was impossible to read at times and this was most definitely one of those times,

"We'll see about that." The director pressed a small white button on his desk that allowed for the office door to swing open, obviously implying that Agent Coulson was to leave.

"One more thing, sir," Coulson said, turning to leave, "Its not my agency anymore," Coulson peered at the director over his shoulder, "technically, Daisy is _your_ little rogue agent"

"Identification"

It wasn't a question.

"Seriously!?" Daisy raised her voice at the thick bouncer,

"Identification" He said again, changing nothing about the statement. It still wasn't a question. The bouncer wore a plain black t-shirt and guarded one of the most insignificant clubs Daisy had ever laid her eyes on. The mediocre lights leaked through the velvet curtain separating the outside entranceway from the inside of the club.

"Piss off" Daisy spinned on her heels and turned to leave. She was well on her way to the curb when she heard a voice call from behind the bouncer,

"Wait!" Daisy heard someone call. She turned to look at an unfamiliar face talking to the bouncer. Daisy slowly made her way back to the entrance,

"She's with me," The man said to the bouncer yet kept his eyes trained on Daisy. SHe flashed a sarcastic smile at the bouncer as he let her through the curtain.

"Whats your name, sweetheart?" The man who let her in the club asked. She had been with him for all of 30 seconds and already knew this man was worth none of her time. Nor anyone elses to be honest. His brown hair was overly oiled and his white shirt unbuttoned just enough to make Daisy's skin crawl. And not in a good way. Daisy sighed,

"That was cool of you," Daisy whispered in her fake-flirty voice she had almost perfected over the past months. She saw the look on the mans face as she once again plastered on her award winning smile. It was painful, really. Sadly, though, there aren't many men alive that can be manipulated without using a smile, "telling that bouncer to let me in."

This spread a smile on this grown mans face that resembled a boy in a candy shop.

 _'Just get rid of him'_ a voice inside of her said. But it was so _easy._ She knew she had him. Daisy was confident that this man would do anything to make sure the two of them ended up somewhere tonight that Daisy had no intention of going to.

 _'If you don' get rid of him, then use him'_ The voice continued. Now _that_ she could do. Who cares if she had a job to do, why not have some fun too?

"You look like you could use some party juice," The man shouted to Daisy over the beat of the music. He outstreatched his hand toward Daisy, "Spencer," He said.

Daisy pushed past his outstretched hand and pushed herself against his body, looping her arm over his shoulder and standing on her toes to lean and whisper in his ear,

"Its very nice to meet you, Spencer" She whispered. She flashed him a smile and without another word made her way to the bar. It wasn't long until Simeon came stumbling back toward her,

"Still haven't told me your name" He said, stumbling over his words indicating that he has already had one too many drinks this evening,

"Amy" Daisy answered, "and I'll take a Whiskey, neat" Simeon smiled at this, stepping closer to her,

"I like a girl who can hold her liquor," He laughed, eyeing her up and down. He then took another step closer, shrinking the slight gap Daisy intentionally left between them. The bartender slid the whiskey to Simeon who proceeded to snatch it up before Daisy,

"Tell me, Amy, what would it take for you to have this drink with me somewhere more..." Simeon eyes the room and leaned closer to Daisy's head ",private." he finished. Daisy pretended to think for a second before snatching the glass out of his hand and downing half the drink in one sip. She slammed the glass down so hard Simeon flinched backward,

"Information," Daisy said. Simeons smile fell slightly,

"What kind of information?" He asked, giggling awkwardly,

"Elias Morrow, you heard of him?" Daisy asked. As soon as she said the name, the flinch of Simeon's eye gave it away. He knew him, and he was afraid of him,

"No-"

"Great-" Daisy said. She drained her glass as she stood from her chair, "because you, Simeon, are going to give me the address of his shop," She grabbed a pen from her coast jacket, snatched a napkin right out of Simeon's front pocket, and thrust both objects toward him, "and you're going to tell me where to find Gabe Reyes around this time of night,"

Simeon could manage nothing but a dumbfounded stare,

"Why in the hell would i-" He began but was cut off by Daisy lunging toward him, taking his head in her hand and smashing his head against the bar. She whipped out a knife from her boot and held it, firmly hovering it above his groin,

"Why?" She smiled, a real one this time, "because I think that if you don't, you're 10 seconds away from a very very bad day,"


End file.
